


【严江】Yes，I do

by loser7



Category: Loser 7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser7/pseuds/loser7
Summary: 谁能想到，这是看“致命ID”码出来的“
Kudos: 11





	【严江】Yes，I do

白鸽，绿地，蓝天，穿着白色西装的江停，紧紧相握的双手，铂金戒指在太阳光下折射着耀眼的刺人的光芒。

严峫有一瞬的恍惚。

人生赢家不过如此，工作稳步上升荣升刑侦支队长，家庭美满父母安康，温香软玉江停在怀。  
  
从眉眼开始，一点一点的向下亲吻，最后贴着唇，江停配合的张开唇主动去纠缠严峫的唇舌，老同兴，媳妇茶的味道，严峫想起江停偷偷泡茶被自己抓了个正着的事，那时他忘了家中还有人来着。一手紧扣着江停的手腕，另一手将门反锁后解开江停的皮带，抽出塞进裤子里的衬衫衣摆，从那伸进有节奏的揉捏后腰

江停伸手环住严峫的颈处，原本扣着江停手腕的手转移扶在后脑，慢慢往床上倒。黏黏腻腻的热吻，严峫实在是太兴奋了，而揉捏后腰的手滑到后处，随着江停的闷哼指尖戳进穴口

“江停。江停.“严峫轻咬着江停的耳垂唤着他的名字。温热的鼻息和染上情欲略沙哑磁性的声音让江停忍不住颤了颤.

“唔.”严峫眼睛睁大，江停唇角上扬眼里有着一丝狡黠，揉捏着手里的茎体感受到它变硬，严峫眨眨眼：“满意吗？”

江停不答咬住严峫的喉结，在感觉到男人身体僵硬时伸舌舔舐。严峫只是惊讶于江停的主动，江停在床事上并不扭捏却不主动这种难得的机会自是要好好把握，很快放松身子任他发挥.江停松开握着的下体，翻身跨坐在严峫身上，俯身在严峫锁骨处允吸出一个吻痕，一路往下亲吻至肚脐处时咬了一口

严峫僵住了，这时候谁能忍？

江停只觉得一阵眩晕，被严峫翻了个身，草草做了扩张以后入式直接进入，两人做过数次，早已熟悉彼此的身体。

“啊”

契合的那一瞬，严峫真真切切的感觉到，江停真的与他结婚了，他的伴侣，他们将携手走过余生。

严峫和江停。

江停有一双很漂亮的手，严峫是这么认为的，即使这双手上有着一些疤痕。严峫深爱着江停的所有，每一个时刻，每一寸肌肤，包括那些丑陋狰狞的伤疤，不应该说是伤疤，那是荣耀和勋章  
  
此时那双手紧攥着红色的床单。

严峫把婚房装扮成了清一色系的喜庆大红色，床单被子枕头窗帘皆是红色，包括摆在床头柜的灯罩。婚房的设定江停并未参与，因为严峫一而再再而三的声明要自己来布置，他从十六岁那年开始就幻想着和未来的伴侣的房间该是怎样的.真是信了他的邪.江停进门时差点没瞎眼，实在是过分艳丽.

“啊.”江停发出因为舒适的呻吟，“严峫.快点

作为新世纪好男人，应当做到爱人有求必应。严峫扣着江停的腰大力抽动，坚硬炽热的下体在后穴里大开大合，直冲着江停敏感点摩擦顶撞，一手游走在胸膛处，专往敏感地带抚摸，一手为江停纾解前面的欲望.在江停因为撞击而往前，严峫会在将他拉回的同时，体内包裹的下体往敏感点顶  
  
有一日两人在海边游泳，严峫发觉即使多年没有练过，江停身上还有着薄薄肌肉，身材均匀比例好，皮肤出乎意料的白。当时直接半硬了

若不是场合不对劲。

那时开始就想着让江停穿一身白西装，那一定很帅，果不其然，与想象一样。

后穴紧缩，严峫闷哼一声知道江停这是到了，快速抽动，在深处释放。

我的江停在为我绽放。严峫脑子里莫名蹦出这句话.

江停侧着头趴在床上喘着气，眼角泛红有生理性盐水流出，背脊上淡红色的吻痕衬着江停皮肤愈发白皙：“要亲>江停适合白色，也和红色契合。

很适合。

严峫倾身与之交换了一个湿吻，眼里满满的爱意和疼惜：“我爱你，江停

”我爱你“。

我爱你，我从未如此这样爱过一个人。  
  
结尾

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能想到，这是看“致命ID”码出来的“


End file.
